Hazme sentir
by Lunnetta
Summary: Colección de drabbles sobre Ron y Hermione./ Nuevo drabble: En la víspera de la guerra, Ron necesita sentir que sigue vivo.
1. Hermione, ¡aléjate de ese libro!

**La naturaleza de la libertad  
**

Todo espacio libre debe ser ocupado. Y hay uno entre Ron y Hermione. A veces, les gusta olvidarse de todo, correr lejos los hace libres. Y también felices. Respuestas a la tabla Naturaleza de la comunidad Retos a la Carta de LJ. **  
**

_**Notas de autora:** Qué lejos estuve de FF todo este año. Pero como en todo, hay un giro, un regreso. Ésta es el mío. Estoy un poco nerviosilla por el resultado, ya que es lo primero que escribo después de tantos siglos, y por lo que vayan a pensar. Gracias a Revitaa, mi beta desde hace más de un año, y a Pecosa, del foro Los Malos fics, por sus consejos.  
Do you comment in review? ;) _

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ Si te suenan una castaña algo quisquillosa y un pelirrojo muy borde es porque son propiedad de JK.

* * *

**24. Otoño. **

_Una hoja cae, el viento la arrastra en el vacío._

Hoy es veintiuno de septiembre.

Hogwarts parece estar encantado por la magia del equinoccio a medio día, más largo por las nubes oscuras características de la noche. La flauta del aire les canta cosas desconocidas en el oído, y sin embargo el mundo no se detiene ante la música que la llegada del _otoño_ produce.

Es una fiesta natural. Se doblega ante su presencia, y las hojas se caen rendidas ante la grandeza de su aparición.

_Un mundo gira, y gira_.

La tapa del libro es de color café, parecido al de los troncos que están afuera cortándose para levantar el fuego que hará arder al invierno. La tapa tiene unas letras doradas encendidas, adentro parece invadirlo un mundo de psicodelia masiva. Abre la portada, y viaja por el índice. Ve algo que le interesa y entra a ese estado donde la vida se para, cuando todo lo que hay en el universo se convierte en estatuillas frías y grises para ignorar.

Pasa un segundo, y un mechón marrón de su pelo se cae de su sostén. Le molesta que cualquiera de sus cabellos le estorbe la vista cuando lee, y lo acomoda detrás de la oreja.

Afuera el aire es lo único que vive. Ella se da cuenta al ver con brevedad cómo la vida se le ha pasado en un río de letras que no encuentran fin. El murmullo de adolescencia renace; la euforia del equinoccio y los mares de hojas sobre el camino, son suficientes para que sus compañeros sean felices frente a ella.

_¿Qué es la felicidad?_

Él lo sabe cuando le arrebata un cabello castaño del orden en el que estaba sostenido, después de susurrar un hechizo no verbal, el primero que logró aprenderse. Percibe –y sabe muy bien- que la castaña se molesta cuando se atraviesa frente a ella, apartándola de los libros, y le gusta tanto que siempre se decide a descubrirse. Lo que le sabe mal es que ella nunca recuerde que es _él_ quien la aleja de esos aburridos y enormes edificios superpoblados por palabras, y que la regresa a un mundo que es tan privilegiado por tener a la felicidad entre sus más valiosos habitantes.

Le gusta saber que ella se levanta de su asiento y comienza a ver la ventana y se dé cuenta de lo que es vivir. Él tiene poco tacto, y su intrépido carácter soez logra que Hermione Granger _lo voltee a ver_ y se moleste con él.

Él sabe qué es la felicidad.

-Ronald¿te gustó de repente entrar en la biblioteca? –inquiere ella al verlo caminar hasta la misma ventana de donde ve al mundo sonreír.

-Digamos que sí, si tengo un motivo para entrar a ella –responde él como quien no quiere la cosa. _Él quiere una cosa_.

-¿Tienes motivos¿Uno de ellos, de casualidad, no es el tener que leer noventa más sesenta libros en un maratón de una semana para pasar Pociones con un Suficiente? Tú sabes que yo estoy aquí, frente a ti¿y no puedes pedirme _ayuda_? Sin duda, eres un testarudo.

-Y tú una orgullosa. –Él quiere defenderse. Por mucho que le guste la obstinada Hermione Granger, no se deja guiar por la necedad de ella, de ser su única compañera de estudio. Ron tiene otros intereses, por eso sus respuestas siempre son cortas.

-Si yo soy una orgullosa, tú eres una apocadísima persona que no sabe a qué recurrir cuando se mete en problemas. No sabes resolver tus apuros.

-¿Y si te enteras de cómo soluciono mis problemas ahora? –Él sonríe en seguida. La soledad y el silencio se han enterado de cómo el pelirrojo puede resolver con facilidad sus aprietos, especialmente cuando los tiene junto a Hermione Granger. La besa iniciando una carrera contra el tiempo, contra la hoja que está cayendo, contra las risas que allá abajo están, y contra el equinoccio que comenzará a matar al sol de una vez. Uno de sus dedos se detiene en su cintura de mujer, y ella detiene el roce.

-Solucionas muy bien tus problemas, Ronald. Entérate.

La noche está presente. El fuego comienza a producir el calor que se queda en sus huesos y en sus movimientos prematuros dentro del romance. Ella es discreta, y él también. Sus dedos están atrapados a escondidas, y nadie llega al porqué en otoño Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley se han escapado de la soledad.

El porqué están juntos.


	2. Testarudos

**La naturaleza de la libertad  
**

Todo espacio libre debe ser ocupado. Y hay uno entre Ron y Hermione. A veces, les gusta olvidarse de todo, correr lejos los hace libres. Y también felices. Respuestas a la tabla Naturaleza de la comunidad Retos a la Carta de LJ. **  
**

_**Notas de autora:** Gracias a BiAnK rAdClIfFe por su lindo review n.n  
Quiero que después de leer se sientan con la confianza de dejar review. owo  
Enjoy! ;)_

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ Si te suenan una castaña algo quisquillosa y un pelirrojo muy borde es porque son propiedad de JK.

* * *

**23. Invierno.  
**

Testaruda.  
Ella está completamente loca si se atreve a volverle a decir que es un necio.  
Ella está viviendo en un libro ahora.  
¡Son vacaciones! ¡Sal un poco!  
Hermione no quiere salir.

-Vienen los TIMOS. Entiende que es importante -responde la muchacha, igual que explicaría que uno menos uno da a cero.

-Los TIMOS pueden esperar un poco -asegura Ron diciéndole que uno menos uno es cero.

-¡Claro que no! -dice ella espantada-. Recuerda que son indispensables, por favor.

-¿Cómo¿Cambiarías todo por... por... -No puede hablar. ¿Encontraría las palabras con las que lograría convencerla? Sin embargo, él quiere decir algo. Ella no puede dejarlo callado. Ni el _invierno_ que ahora se queda atrapado en el ambiente-, ¿Por unos tontos exámenes!

Ella abre la boca. Se ofendió, según quien mirara la escena con indiscreción. Y hace una mueca que le dice a su contrincante que está muy enfadada. Pero después de todo, aunque se moleste, Hermione Granger ya no será la misma de todos los días. Hasta prefiere haberse quedado callado...

-Relájate y olvídate de los TIMOS, ¿de acuerdo? -Al final, Ron se escapa de la Sala Común. Busca a Harry para resguardarse de las posiblemente peligrosas garras de la castaña, quien, con más razón, se oculta dentro de una cueva escrita.

-Besas tan bien, Ronald... **  
**


	3. Nieblas

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ Si te suenan una castaña algo quisquillosa y un pelirrojo muy borde es porque son propiedad de JK.

* * *

**25. Niebla.**

Sólo le queda la oscuridad. Ni siquiera susurrarle Lumos a la varita la salva de las tinieblas que acechan los pasadizos del laberinto, enorme y abierto al peligro de la vida del exterior.

Hermione no está acostumbrada a temblar. Pero se tambalea porque se da cuenta de que en realidad tiene miedo. Y sabe que recitar su nombre (no desea pensar en él, pero lo traza en su cabeza; son nueve arriesgadas letras) puede llevarla al juicio final.

Extraña sus manos, y los temblores cesan. El tono de su voz se atora todas las noches en su oído, y sólo ella lo escucha. Nadie parece percibirlo cuando la pierde su forma de hablar. Pero les tocó turnos separados. Y vaya que están distantes.

Sin embargo, siente cómo sus dedos desbaratan aún más sus rizos descompuestos, cuando ella lo mira y le besa la mejilla. Sólo haciendo eso se puede sentir protegida, y querida. Cuando le entrega sus brazos al pelirrojo se olvida del mundo, se olvida de que Voldemort puede estar espiándolos para atacar inesperadamente y echa hacia atrás el tiempo, retomando las aventuras de la niñez, las discusiones en la hora de la comida y por los deberes, las charlas en el silencio de la madrugada.

Así fue como aprendieron a convivir uno con el otro, a conocerse y a comprenderse. A través de las pesadas cortinas de niebla de esos momentos, lograron unir con una mata de pena sus dedos para al final unir sus manos. Y unas noches después, para animarse por el siguiente paso.

Supieron por esas palabras que ambos necesitaban del otro. Hermione jamás sospechó que lo echaría tanto de menos como en esta noche. Es la primera vez que desea echarle cuerda a los minutos a pesar de los acontecimientos diarios.

Pero el Lumos es lo único que la ilumina, y sólo susurra Nox cuando es consciente de que puede ser descubierta.

Tiene miedo pero la sensación de sus labios traviesos sobre los suyos, autoritarios y rígidos, detiene a momentos sus estremecimientos.

No tiene duda de ello; a pesar de las vagas noticias positivas, ella sabe que está tan enamorada de Ron que todo pasa a un nivel inferior. Siguen las nieblas frente a ella, pero para sus ojos castaños ya no.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡Después de tanto me aparezco aquí! Pero así han sido el tiempo y la escuela, como las duras murallas de una prisión cualquiera.

Un review equivale a una gran sonrisa.

¿Me sonríen?


	4. Lluvia

¡Hey!  
Gracias a las tres lindísimas que me escribieron en el, por así llamarlo, capítulo pasado. Ya tenía pensado colgar esta viñeta, pero hasta hoy pude terminarla. Los drabbles responden a la comunidad de Live Journal "Retos a la carta".  
Cambié el nombre del conjunto de fics por uno que creí más apropiado; me inspiré en la canción de _Austin tv_ y sin saber que la letra de la canción y las tramas de los fics tienen mucho en común.**  
**Disfruten ***  
**

_**DISCLAIMER**:_ Si te suenan una castaña algo quisquillosa y un pelirrojo muy borde es porque son propiedad de JK.

* * *

**Lluvia.**

El agua cae y resbala por las montañas; la fría vertiente es la falda del cielo negro.

Ella echa de menos ver el paisaje en su lugar; a estas horas se acostumbra ver a los patios del castillo acompañados de un impactante e inconfundible brillo nocturno. Siempre mira esos paisajes que la hacen sonreír en sus sueños. Hoy sus ojos delatan fastidio.

-Hermione. –Alguien la llama, pero a pesar de lo sorpresiva de su aparición, no logra alejarla de la ventana. Es una voz de niño, que la hace recordar que está en segundo año y que es invierno. A estas alturas del año debe acumular precaución ya que en los pasillos se respira el tóxico perfume de los ataques a los alumnos de linaje muggle, considerada una estirpe indecente, sucia e indigna.

Hermione es Hermione Granger mientras camina por los pasillos del colegio. Hermione es tan sólo ella en la intimidad de la torre de Gryffindor.

-Oh, Ron. Deberías acostarte ya –dice ella frotándose los ojos castaños con suavidad, algo poco frecuente en ella; suele ser muy brusca en sus movimientos. Ron tan sólo ahoga saliva.

-Afuera llueve, ¿no es así? –inquiere él con un hilo de voz. Sigue lejos de ella; prefiere no pensar en el día que sigue, en los siguientes ataques. Enfrente de él sólo está la sombra de la muchacha… Es duro pensar que sólo eso pueda quedar de ella mañana por la noche, en tres días, en cualquier momento.

Hermione lo observa muy seria, así como cuando lee sobre cualquier tema que le interesa conocer. Después, distingue ese suéter descocido de color rojo oscuro que su madre le hizo el año anterior; sabe que él no tardará en tener otra copia en breve. Ya será veinticinco de diciembre. Ella piensa en que esos suéteres son especiales. Los distingue de entre todos y sabe que cuando lee alguna inicial en medio del pecho de una persona pelirroja y con pecas salpicadas en sus mejillas, es un Weasley perdido en el camino.

-Sí, mira. –Le permite el paso, y Ron, de ojos muy azules como el cielo despejado del mediodía, se asoma por la ventana para ver el espectáculo en el que se sumergen las negras montañas que rodean al pasillo-. ¿Sabías que la Luna aún espera por un rayo de esperanza? ¿Sabías que aún tiene fe en estas tierras que se están perdiendo? ¿Y que las montañas oscuras siguen en su lugar, porque todo lo bueno que alguna vez sucedió volverá a su sitio?

Y tal como la castaña lo ha esperado, Ron no entiende nada. Él es un ser insensible y sin tacto que no entiende las alusiones que se relacionan con la esperanza que él también aguarda.

A veces no le importa eso. La mirada de Hermione se suaviza cuando Ron deja de verla para volver a la lluvia que cae y choca con libertad contra el suelo.

-Si fuéramos como la lluvia… -El murmullo del pelirrojo es efímero, se revuelve con el sonido del fuego surgiendo en la chimenea y de las gotas que golpean la ventana.

-¿Sí, Ron?

Él sigue observando el viaje del diluvio, el vuelo del viento que se extiende con el paso de los segundos. Y retiene los ojos de su amiga dentro de sí; teme verla, teme no volver a encontrarla frente a él.

-Es repugnante que se fijen en tu sangre, o en los amigos que tienes, y que te juzguen por tus acciones, o porque naciste. Y te entiendo, es terrible estar en constante alerta, no salir por el miedo a que te pueda pasar de todo… –"Ron, lo volviste a hacer", piensa la castaña cuando los ojos azules de Ron se encuentran con los marrones de ella-. Te apoyo, Hermione. Si te llega a ocurrir algo… -Y el pelirrojo se detiene. En su rostro se puede ver una pugna por decir algo más, pero lo que la castaña no alcanza a reflexionar es _la intención_ de sus palabras.

-¿Ron? Ibas a decir algo más, reacciona. -¿Cómo es que al muchacho le cuesta terminar la frase?

Y las últimas palabras surgen en la mente del pelirrojo para no decirlas nunca.

"_Y si te llega a ocurrir algo yo lo sentiría más que cualquier persona_".

* * *

_  
¿Me sonríen?_


	5. Muérdago en invierno, árbol en primavera

¡Hey! Muchísimas gracias, como siempre, a quienes leen y más a las que se toman el tiempo para escribirme.  
Es curioso, porque me estoy tomando un mes para subir cada drabble... Creo que ése será mi ritmo hasta que presente mi examen para la facultad :P  
Sobre las historias contenidas en los drabbles: Por lo pronto son libérrimas imaginaciones mías, acerca de cómo me hubiese gustado que Ron y Hermione terminaran juntos. Pronto serán algo más... Sólo hay que esperar *smilies*

Al terminar de leer, lo que sea en un review, ¿sí? Todos siempre tienen algo que decir. Además, los comentarios son amor.

¡Y el disclaimer! _Si te suenan una castaña algo quisquillosa y un pelirrojo muy borde es porque son propiedad de JK._

* * *

Saben que es raro el hecho de que Ron y Hermione ya no riñan como antes.

Saben que las horas ahora se pasean tranquilas por los pasillos; los dos jóvenes caminan al lado de Harry, él en el centro.

Saben que en las clases, y al momento de hacer los deberes, el pelirrojo no ha vuelto a fruncir el ceño cuando la chica de pelo enmarañado y marrón da respuestas acertadas, ni cuando se apresura a apuntar todo lo que los profesores detallan durante las clases. Hasta acepta sin decir nada más la ayuda de Hermione.

A pesar de los acontecimientos, a pesar de que Harry ahora los necesita más que nunca y ellos están con su amigo, Ron y Hermione se apartan algunas veces, aguardando por el rincón de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Sin embargo, hoy el moreno decide dormir más temprano. La nostalgia hace que bostece lentamente al ponerse el sol, y Hermione comprende que necesita descansar. Él debe alejarse de todo, y solamente estar con él mismo.

La chica tiene la necesidad de cumplir la acostumbrada ronda de prefectos de todas las noches, aunque McGonagall tome todas las precauciones posibles por si Voldemort se oculta detrás de los parajes de cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. Ron, para sorpresa de ella, insiste en acompañarla.

—Es mi deber —apunta él mientras Hermione imagina que es un pretexto. No le cree.

—Ron, me sorprendes —contesta ella después de salir de la torre de Gryffindor, volviéndose brevemente para ver el asustado rostro de la Dama Gorda, el cuadro vigilante de la puerta de su casa.

—Hermione, soy prefecto, como tú…

—¡Cuándo asumes tu puesto como es debido! —La castaña bufa y sigue caminando, avanzando más rápido que el muchacho de ojos azules. Ella, repentinamente, se detiene. Ron alcanza a detenerse, justo atrás de ella, y alcanza a oler su cabello. Cierra los ojos y se concentra en aspirar con lentitud su aroma. Hermione voltea a verlo; lo encuentra con los ojos cerrados, con una expresión desconocida en su mirada.

—Ron, ¿te has dormido ya? —pregunta ella mirándolo con un atisbo de ironía en sus labios. Pero él no se mueve—. Ron, ¿Ron? —sacude su mano, su hombro, y el pelirrojo _despierta_.

—Hermione, ¿decías? —Abre los ojos, pero tiene en su boca el mismo gesto que cuando suspiraba—. Sí, soy prefecto como tú, de la misma casa. Vayamos a cumplir la ronda. —Ella sigue donde mismo, y él alcanza a sentir que lo está mirando de una forma cautelosa.

No parece ser el Ron de estos días; ni siquiera el bufón que siempre discutía con ella a mitad de la Sala Común, ni de los pasillos. Él sigue frente a ella.

—Hermione, te estoy esperando.

—Sólo es que estás… Ronald, no te reconozco. —Se acerca a él y lo toma del brazo sin percatarse de que está más cerca de él que lo acostumbrado entre los prefectos; que siempre.

El brillo que escapa de la luna y las estrellas rebota en los terrenos del castillo, logrando que, al momento de mirarlo, la castaña encuentre sus ojos azules, como el cielo soleado que ahora echa de menos. Se detienen al final del pasillo que conduce a los patios; a lo lejos encuentran la cabaña de Hagrid, de donde sólo sale una leve humareda por la chimenea.

—¿Estás segura de que Harry duerme, y de que Malfoy tiene puestas sus narices en sus cosas? —le pregunta Ron a su amiga, observando los terrenos iluminados que están lejos de ellos.

—Yo no sé nada sobre Malfoy por el momento. De seguro está oreando su cola de pavo real, ahora que todo parece que esté en control de aquél… aquél, Voldemort. —Ella _sólo parece_ segura. El pelirrojo intensifica su contacto con la castaña, y él comienza a caminar, llevándosela a punta de justificaciones.

No pueden asomarse hacia los terrenos; parecen temerle a la luz de luna que también choca en el techo de la cabaña de su gigante amigo. Ellos pasan frente a él; Ron sabe lo que hace, mientras que Hermione refunfuña después de perder contra él.

—No nos asomaremos al Bosque Prohibido… No esta vez —le dice él, acordándose de Grawp y de sus propios celos. De pronto cambia de rumbo; provoca que la castaña titubee y acelere el paso, que se encoja en sí misma. Hasta que termina recargada en la superficie tosca de un enorme árbol, y en el pecho de Ron, mirándolo, reprendiéndolo.

—Debajo de un árbol en primavera, como debajo del muérdago en invierno. —Ron cierra los ojos y tiene la seguridad de que su boca está en la de Hermione, rodeándola, tropezando, disfrutando la primera travesura. Y se da cuenta cuando la mano de ella aprieta su cuello en su rostro, en el cual puede descifrar algo más que molestia.

Ahora es sobre el árbol donde cae directo el nítido brillo nocturno. Ella abre los ojos marrones y se encuentra en primer lugar los ojos azules de él.

—Regresemos a la ronda, ¿vale? —Hermione lo toma del brazo de nuevo, y Ron camina a la par que ella.

"Es que algo ha sentido".


	6. Arena

Hola a todos. Dudo mucho que alguien me recuerde, y si lo hace, que sepa que me alegra el día.  
Hace tres años publiqué el último drabble, y sé que prometí publicar uno nuevo cada mes. Pasé por sucesos personales bastante fuertes que me alejaron, incluso, de mi hábito de escribir. Hace poco decidí retomarlo, a pesar de que ya no tengo el mismo tiempo libre de hace años. Y sé que pedí esta tabla en una comunidad de livejournal hace cinco años, y tengo la intención de terminarla, aunque no sea la más disclipinada del mundo.

En fin, cualquier otra información que deseen conocer, pueden pasar por mi perfil.

Gracias por leer, y todo _review_ es siempre bienvenido.

_Disclaimer: _

_Si te suenan una joven quisquillosa y de abundante pelo castaño, y un pelirrojo testarudo, es porque pertenecen por completo a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros._

* * *

16. Arena

Aquella noche, el paisaje natural continuaba con la misma serenidad de siempre. Las estrellas aparecían sin temor alguno en el firmamento azul. La brisa tenía el poder de llegar hasta sus huesos, estremeciéndolos. Unas cuantas huellas en la arena blanca se distinguían por los rayos de la Luna, la protagonista del universo.

Dejó a un lado la manta para dejar que el frío atravesara sus ropas. Sólo quería comprobar si aún era capaz de sentir algo. El vértigo de lo ocurrido ese día en la tarde no le permitía ordenar sus pensamientos. Primero, se veía dentro de una mansión que jamás imaginó, y de inmediato, frente a una mujer harapienta y sin escrúpulos que no dudaría en _asesinarla_. De pronto, Dobby yacía en los brazos de un tembloroso Harry, quien le suplicaba que luchara… y Dobby era, por fin, libre.

Después de todo lo anterior, sólo sabía que estaba sentado frente a la entrada de la improvisada casona para escapar por unos minutos, para recordar que aún seguía vivo, que tenía motivos para continuar. Y sólo permitía que el aire traspasara el estambre de su suéter limpio. De esa forma cobraba conciencia de que lo que ocurría en ese momento, ante su mirada, también formaba parte del mundo en el que creció.

Sintió la cercanía de alguien. Quedó un poco perturbado porque se creía completamente acompañado por sí mismo y por el viento invernal.

─Soy yo, calma… ─Por alguna extraña razón, no logró convencerlo. Existía algo en su voz que no lograba tranquilizarlo.

─¿También tratas de escapar?

─¿Qué? Por supuesto que no lo…

La interrumpió.

─Pensé que me entenderías. ─Ron volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte, mientras el astro de color argentino continuaba paseando a lo lejos, sabiéndose el personaje principal de la escena.

Instantes después, escuchó un suspiro profundo que lo estremeció aún más que el invierno. Fue cuando entendió que él no estaba solo en eso. Ella también buscaba una verdadera compañía. O mejor dicho, buscaba asegurarse de que jamás estaría sola, de que Ron no lo estuviese, que él supiera que ella se quedaría con él para siempre, sin que ninguna circunstancia lo impidiera.

Con un poco de dudas, él extendió su brazo derecho hasta el hombro de ella, cubriéndola, atrayéndola hacia él. Unos instantes después, la cabeza de Hermione se hallaba sobre el hombro del pelirrojo. Él no la soltaba, y no lo haría.

Ella se sabía al fin acompañada, y jamás se iría.


End file.
